The Lost City
by Gemini21
Summary: Sequel to Friend Or Foe? When Jennifer Halliwell comes to the past to change it, the Charmed Ones learn of a prophecy about brutal war that is about to begin between good and evil.And the war is over one thing: Atlantis, the most magical place of all time


A/N: I'm back! This is the long-awaited and much-asked for sequel to Friend or Foe?. This story takes place eight months after Friend or Foe, ends. The reasons for the long wait are these: First off, I haven't felt like writing much since my mom's death on June 12. Second off, I had to come up with an idea. I finally came up with this story idea, with help from my older brother. Third off, I was on a well-deserved vacation in sunny Florida with my family (and I had a great time, thanks for asking)!  
  
A/N (2): Later on in this story, there will be a creature called Kraken. In mythology, Kraken was a sea monster that was controlled by Poseidon. And since I am still in a vacation mood, I will add this: At Sea World Orlando, where I was, Kraken was a very intense roller coaster, that I did not go on, due to my roller coaster phobia.  
  
A/N (3): This story is dedicated to my mom, and to anyone else who has lost a loved one to any form of cancer.  
  
-Jess, more commonly known as Gemini21  
  
The Lost City  
  
Piper Halliwell stood over her son, Wyatt's crib. She rocked him gently, and then set him down. She glanced down at herself, and smiled when she saw her eight months pregnant stomach.  
  
Life was going much better now then it was seven months ago. Leo was freed from his 2-D prison. He was still an Elder, but he did see Wyatt, Piper, and her sisters frequently. Prue was the sisters' new Whitelighter. The four sisters were now reunited. And to top it all off, demonic activity had been extremely light lately.  
  
"Hey," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Piper looked up and saw Prue standing there. "Hey."  
  
"He's so cute," Prue said, walking over to look at her sleeping nephew.  
  
"I know," Piper replied.  
  
"How are you doing?" Prue asked.  
  
"Pretty decent actually," Piper said. "And Prue told me that she and Chris would be early babies, so it should be soon."  
  
"I am still flattered that you will name your daughter after me," Prue said with a smile.  
  
Piper smiled back at her sister. That's when Paige and Phoebe appeared in the doorway.  
  
"There you two are!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We were looking for you guys."  
  
"Since demonic activity has been light," Paige said. "Phoebe and I have decided to go shopping. You guys want to come?"  
  
"I'd love to," Prue said. "But I better not. What if some one I used to know spotted me? We'd risk exposure again, and I do not want one of you guys joining me up there. And I don't think we have any more long lost sisters."  
  
"I'll stay here too," Piper said. "I know you two will be going clothes shopping. And the only clothes I can fit in now are maternity clothes."  
  
"Alright," Phoebe said. "We'll pick you guys up some things though."  
  
She and Paige left, Paige waving good-bye over her shoulder.  
  
However, in the Underworld, things were about to turn bad for the Charmed Ones.  
  
"How close are we?" a cold voice asked.  
  
"We will be able to seize the city in seventy-two hours," a second voice said.  
  
"Perfect," the first voice said. "Now for our only problem. The Charmed Ones."  
  
"What about them my Lord?" the second voice asked.  
  
"I want them eliminated!" the first voice yelled. "They will get in the way of my plan!"  
  
"I'll get right on it my Lord," the second voice said. He snapped his fingers, and a demon appeared in front of him.  
  
The demon knelt down in front of the first man. "The Source."  
  
"I have a job for you," the Source said. "I want you to eliminate the Charmed Ones."  
  
"But me liege," the demon said. "It's impossible. It can not be done."  
  
"Are you questioning me?" The Source demanded. A fireball appeared in his hand.  
  
"No, my liege," the demon said. The fireball vanished from the Source's hand.  
  
"Good," the Source said. "Now go."  
  
Back at the Halliwell manor, Prue and Piper were sitting on the couch in the solarium, talking.  
  
"Are you still going to name Chris, Chris?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said.  
  
"Why Chris?" Prue asked.  
  
"Leo and I didn't realize why we are going to do it until a few months ago," Piper said.  
  
"And that reason is?" Prue questioned.  
  
"Chris was Leo's brother's name," Piper explained. "We both thought or will think it's a good idea. I'm getting just as bad as you with tenses."  
  
Prue laughed as a demon shimmered into the living room.  
  
"Oh boy!" Piper yelled, jumping to her feet.  
  
Piper, have acquiring the powers of her unborn children, was now extremely powerful and invincible. She pointed her hand at the demon, and a burst of white light shot out of it.  
  
The demon yelled in pain. An energy ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it at Piper. A force field shot up around her, repelling the energy ball, and sending back on to the demon.  
  
Right before the energy ball hit the demon, he spoke.  
  
"You'll be sorry!" he yelled. "You may think you've gotten out of it alive this time! But you won't always be so lucky!"  
  
The energy ball hit the demon, and he burst into a pile of ashes.  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Piper said. "We haven't had an attack in two weeks, and now we do? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I'm going to go check with the Elders," Prue said.  
  
"Say hi to Leo for me," Piper said as her sister orbed out.  
  
Paige and Phoebe returned a little while later. The two girls were loaded down with bags.  
  
"We picked you and Prue up some clothes Piper," Paige said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Hey, where is Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Talking with the Elders," Piper responded. "There was a demon attack today."  
  
"What?" Paige exclaimed. "Why didn't you call us?"  
  
"Relax," Piper said. "I killed him. But before he died, he threatened us."  
  
"Don't they always do that?" Phoebe asked. "You know, for the final death moments, where they say anything?"  
  
"What he said sounded different though," Piper said. "He actually sounded sincere."  
  
Paige opened her mouth to respond, but a demon shimmered into the living room.  
  
The demon picked up his anthame, and threw it at Phoebe. She levitated up, and the anthame went flying.  
  
"Anthame!" Paige yelled, putting her hand out.  
  
The anthame flew into her hand, and Paige threw it at the demon. He burst into flames, and vanished.  
  
"That makes two in one day," Paige said. "And we haven't had any in two weeks. What is going on?"  
  
"As soon as Prue gets back, we'll know," Piper said.  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth, when bright, white lights appeared in the living room. When they cleared, Prue was standing there.  
  
"What did the Elders have to say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue looked her sisters straight in the eyes. "They don't know what's going on. Somehow, evil has managed to block themselves from the Elders' radars."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Paige asked.  
  
"That means that evil is up to no good once more," Prue said. "And some of the Elders are pretty freaked out. Nothing good is going to come from this." 


End file.
